1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid couplings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluid coupling for joining two pipe members, the coupling including a swivel nut having stepped, synchronized threads.
2. Disclosure Information
Many different types of fluid couplings are know for joining together two pipe members through which a fluid flows. Spring lock couplings are one known type in which a radial spring disposed within a cage assembly securely holds one pipe member to a second. O-rings typically seal the connection between the pipes to prevent leaking.
Another type of coupling involves placing a flared end of one pipe member into a second and threading the pipes together with a male nut/female nut assembly. In this known coupling, the female nut is threaded over the male nut and rotated a number of times until tightened. The female nut can be secured directly to the pipe and the rotated to secure the connection, or the nut can rotate freely about the pipe so that the nut alone rotates. However, in this type of coupling, a large number of revolutions or turns of the nut must be made to securely tighten the pipes together. In the ever-decreasing engine compartment of an automobile, it may be difficult to rotate the nut many times. Furthermore, the ergonomics of rotating the nut a large number of time is undesirable.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a coupling which overcomes the above-described problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling which reduces the number of rotations required to secure two pipe members together leak-free and still provide adequate holding strength between the pipes.